Un oeuf et des ennuies
by Geek-naval
Summary: Edo-Lucy/Edo-Natsu! Lucy et natsu en mission pour récupérer l'un des rares oeufs d'Exceed encore sur Edoras. Cette mission vont les raprocher et pas qu'un peu!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Les ennuies commencent

Dans une nuit sans lune, Lucy courrait à vive allure, même alourdie par le poids qu'elle trainait avec elle depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Un objet de forme ovale, liseré de rouge d'une taille colossale pour la prise de la blonde. Un œuf d'Exceed. La jeune femme entendit soudainement derrière elle des acclamations de fureurs qui la firent sourire. Ils s'étaient enfin rendu compte de son petit larcin au sein de cette bande de voleurs. Elle continua sa course, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait s'éloigner le plus possible de ces personnes pour réellement y échapper. Un bruit de moteur de fit rapidement entendre derrière la jeune femme qui poussa une acclamation sonore.

- Leurs machines fonctionnent ? demanda-t-elle dans le vide, question qui fut suivi par un juron retentissant.

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à la retrouver, la blonde apercevait déjà les lumières des phares des bolides à ses trousses, qui se rapprochaient à une vitesse qui déplut fortement au membre de Fairy Tail. Rapidement, les machines furent sur elle et Lucy se retrouva encerclée par des hommes en blousons noirs.

- Rend-nous l'œuf ! ordonna l'un d'eux.

- Hors de question, répondit sèchement la blonde.

- Tu n'a aucune chance de nous échapper, alors tu vas gentiment nous donner cette œuf, t'inquiète pas . . . on n'est pas si méchant.

Lucy ne put réprimer un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Désolé mon chou, répliqua-t-elle, mais « gentiment » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire !

Sur ces belles paroles, attrapa son fouet et agrippa le cou de son interlocuteur qu'elle envoya valser vers son voisin. Les autres motards s'élancèrent à la rescousse de leurs camarades et Lucy se retrouva rapidement submergée par le nombre malgré ses performances en matière de torture. Soudain, un autre bruit de moteur surplomba l'agitation autour de la jeune femme et deux phares surpuissants déchirèrent la pénombre. Un nouveau bolide entra dans la course à pleine vitesse et fit détaler les bandits quand il passa près de la blonde dans un crissement de pneu. Une portière s'ouvrit alors pour elle et une voix retentit.

- Grimpe ! ordonna-t-elle.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme s'étala sur la banquette arrière de tout son long sur le dos en tenant toujours le précieux œuf contre son imposante poitrine.

- Accroche-toi !

Le pilote démarra au quart de tour, si bien que la force fit claquer la portière et bouscula dans tous les sens la pauvre Lucy qui obéit rapidement à l'ordre précédent. Sa seule main de libre prit appuie sur le siège conducteur tandis que ses pieds firent de même contre la portière. Elle demeura dans cette position encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les secousses dues aux manœuvres cessent et qu'elle estima que la voie était libre. Lucy laissa alors tomber ses membres et soupira.

- T'en a mis du temps ! déclara-t-elle.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai put, Lucy-san ! rétorqua le pilote.

Quittant la route des yeux un instant il scruta la plage arrière de son véhicule et laissa voir à la jeune femme, un visage agréable mais plutôt soucieux surplombé par d'étranges cheveux roses.

- Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ouais, ouais, grogna sa partenaire.

- C'était complètement insensé, souffla Natsu Fireball en regardant devant lui.

- Je sais t'as pas arrêté de te plaindre du plan . . . répliqua la jeune femme.

- Tu as pris de gros risques Lucy-san !

- Fermes-là . . . siffla-t-elle.

Le jeune pilote fut pris d'un frisson en imaginant l'aura noire que la blonde dégageait derrière lui et laissa une goutte de sueur descendre lentement le long de son dos.

Sur la banquette arrière, Lucy s'activait, elle attrapa des couvertures dans le coffre et les déposa sur l'espace entre les sièges avant et arrière, où elle installa l'œuf le plus délicatement possible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda son compagnon qui l'observait du rétroviseur.

- Un nid pour l'œuf pour avoir enfin les mains de libre et pouvoir m'installer à l'avant.

Sur ses mots et sans laisser le temps au garçon de répondre, elle se leva et commença son ascension jusqu'à la place passager. Le jeune homme détourna vivement la tête à la vue de l'imposante poitrine de son amie quand elle passa près de lui, masquant son gène et son violent rougissement. Arrivée, elle soupira d'aise.

- Bon, on a l'œuf, déclara la maitresse des 48 techniques de tortures, direction la cité royale, on donne l'œuf à Gerard et on rentre illico à la maison.

- Ouais, mais pour le moment, la cité royale c'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama la jeune femme surprise par le ton froid de son ami.

- Parce qu'une certaine personne a vendue mes dernières réserves d'énergie solaire pour s'acheter de la bouffe et que désormais, il ne m'en reste que pour le levé du soleil, moment où nous seront encore très loin de la cité royale. Donc, selon mes calcules, nous y serons que demain dans la nuit.

Un silence glaciale s'abattu dans la voiture entre les deux membres de Fairy Tail. La jeune femme scruta un instant encore son interlocuteur et dit avec une voix sèche et un sourire ironique.

- Insinuerais-tu que cela est de ma faute . . . ?

Natsu se figea, le ton de la jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Bien . . . Bien sur que non, Lucy-san ! se reprit-il vivement, je n'oserais pas . . . !

Trop tard, la seconde d'après, le jeune homme se retrouva dehors dans les bras de sa partenaire dans une position absolument inconfortable.

- Technique de Torture n°12! Le Pont Briseur de Dos !

- LUCY-SAN! pleurnichait le pilote.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux fées furent de nouveau sur la route, avec un sourire pour l'une et des larmes au bord des yeux pour l'autre.

- Ca était facile de les distancer ? demanda soudainement Lucy.

- Bien-sur ! se reprit Natsu, leur bolides ne sont certainement pas plus rapide que le mien, je te rappelle que je suis le meilleur pilote d'Edoras !

- Comment fonctionnaient leurs machines ?

- D'après ce que j'en ai vu, à l'énergie du vent. C'est pratique, tu roules et continues de faire le plein de tes batteries. Cela leur donne une autonome plus grande mais c'est encore trop peu pour rouler en continue.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil sur ta voiture?

- Je vais trop vite et ce n'est pas adapter pour ce genre de moteur. Pour remplacer la magie, je n'ai trouvé que l'énergie solaire pour le moment.

- Mais ça t'oblige à rouler de nuit et recharger le jour.

- Pas pratique, c'est sûr.

De nouveau, un silence s'installa dans la voiture, rompu seulement par les gravas du désert sous les roux du bolide.

- Dit . . . dit doucement Natsu, tu crois que la magie va revenir sur Edoras ?

La jeune femme prit son temps avant de répondre d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- J'en sais rien . . . avoua-t-elle, le fait que certains œufs soient resté ici ne signifie rien.

- Je sais ! répliqua le jeune homme, ils pourraient juste être dépourvus de magie, mais . . .

- Je sais, ils peuvent tout aussi bien être si faible en magie que l'Anima ne les a pas détectés, ce qui signifierai que toute magie n'a pas totalement disparut de ce monde. Mais Natsu, personne ne doit se bercer de douces illusions. Pour l'instant il n'y a plus de magie dans ce monde et on doit faire avec.

- Je le sais bien . . . C'est juste que . . . c'est plus dur pour certains de vivre sans.

- Oui . . . Je suis désolée . . .

- . . . !

Natsu regarda étrangement Lucy qui tourna la tête lentement, les yeux plissés.

- Quoi . . . ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Lucy-san qui . . . qui . . . s'excuse ?

- Tu vas crever.

Et le pauvre coursier dût une nouvelle fois s'adonner aux joies de la torture.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Remis de ses blessures, Natsu avait repris le volant et se dirigeait droit vers la capitale, toujours accompagné de sa charmante compagne, Lucy. Le jeune homme commença soudain à ralentir doucement.

- Natsu ? s'étonna une blonde, la voix et les yeux embrumés.

- Oh désolé je t'ai réveillé ! s'excusa le jeune homme, l'aube commence à se lever, on va dormir et recharger les batteries.

- OK, je prends le premier tour de garde, repose toi.

- Merci . . . soupira Natsu exténué.

Ils passèrent leur journée ainsi, après avoir placé les batteries, Natsu s'était affalé sur la banquette arrière de son cher véhicule et roupillait comme un bien heureux. Lucy, elle avait élue domicile sur le toi pour mieux observer le désert qui s'offrait à elle. La jeune femme regarda le ciel, décidément, elle détestait dormir le jour. Cela l'empêchait de voir les étoiles, de plonger dans cette océan quel aimait tant. La blonde remit pied à terre pour mieux s'étirer. Elle ne souhaitait pas dormir tout de suite, le jeune homme dans la voiture avait roulé toute la nuit et méritait amplement quelques heures de repos supplémentaires. Malgré cela, la fatigue assaillit tout de même la jeune femme. Dormir dans une voiture en marche n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se reposer. A contre cœur, l'ancienne mage ouvrit doucement la portière pour aller réveiller son partenaire. Le véhicule ouvert, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Le jeune home était affreusement mignon quand il dormait dans son bolide. Elle l'avait déjà vu dormir et s'étonnait à chaque fois du changement qui s'opérait quand il prenait place dans la voiture. Dans un autre environnement, le pilote se recroquevillait sur lui même et passait même en position fœtale quand il dormait. Mais protégé par son engin de métal, il était totalement décontracté : un bras sous la tête tandis que l'autre se balançait négligemment dans le vide, accompagné de l'une de ses jambes. Son visage était plus confiant et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement.

Oh, oui, terriblement mignon.

Lucy claqua rageusement la portière ce qui arracha un cri de surprise à son ami. Quand elle la rouvrit, le jeune homme se tenait assis, une main sur le visage et la couverture sur les jambes. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et fixa intensément sa partenaire dans les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix encore ensommeillée :

- C'est mon tour, c'est ça ?

La blonde se tourna entièrement dos à lui et contempla ostensiblement le désert.

- Oui, j'ai sommeil, alors dépêche toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Aye Aye . . . soupira-t-il.

Enfin sorti, il lui tendit la maigre couverture qu'elle lui arracha presque des mains avant de s'enfermer dans le véhicule sous les yeux embrumés de Natsu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? murmura-t-il.

Dans le bolide, la jeune femme avait replié ses jambes contre son imposante poitrine et se masquait les yeux, la couverture cachant son corps. Décidément, les garçons, s'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Dans ces moments là, elle enviait vraiment Gajeel et son don de communication. La blonde ramena encore un peu le tissu sur son visage et huma silencieusement l'odeur du garçon. Etrangement, elle se sentit apaisée, il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir.

Natsu avait pris place où se tenait Lucy un peu avant lui et fixait le désert. Ses neurones n'ayant toujours pas réussi à se connecter correctement, le jeune homme fixait toujours le même point depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il se reprit lentement et se frotta une énième fois les yeux. Il avait toujours eut le réveil difficile. Comme Lucy avant lui, le jeune homme observa le ciel. Mais contrairement à elle, lui aimait réellement le ciel de jour, bleu et sans nuage, un véritable océan de paix. Il se surprit à penser à Lucy. C'est vrai que la jeune femme n'avait rien de repoussant, au contraire (si on omettait évidement sa passion pour la torture). Quand celle-ci regardait le ciel, c'était une autre personne. Natsu l'observait beaucoup même si s'était plutôt elle qui jouait les chaperons pour lui, c'était encore lui qui l'avait menée à la guilde. Malgré tous ce qu'il pouvait dire tout les deux, Natsu se sentait responsable d'elle, il voulait la protéger. Même si il le savait, son courage allait à l'encontre de ses pensées. Le jeune homme soupira, il n'était pas bon à grand-chose . . . Le pilote reposa lentement le regard sur le désert et plissa les yeux. Il venait de déceler un mouvement presque imperceptible du sable. Le jeune homme se frotta consciencieusement les yeux et reporta son attention sur son environnement. Dormir le jour n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Mais le désert bougea une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, le jeune homme se redressa et surplomba le sable de toute sa hauteur. Il sortit une petite paire de jumelle de sa veste et scruta les environs. Ce n'était tout de même pas . . . ?

Encore un mouvement.

Puis deux.

Puis . . .

Natsu jura de toutes ses forces et se rua sur les batteries éparpillées sur le sol.

- Lucy ! hurla-t-il, on décampe !

Encore épuisée, Lucy émergea difficilement et se redressa péniblement. La voiture s'ébranla doucement, indiquant à la jeune femme qu'une portière venait de se refermer brutalement.

- Natsu . . . ? demanda-t-elle, une main sur les yeux.

- Accroche-toi Lucy !

- Hein ?

La blonde se sentit projeter avec force contre la banquette et bousculer dans tous sens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Natsu ?

- On est sur le domaine des lombrics !

- Quoi ?

- Des vers des sables ! hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois. On est sur leur territoire !

- Mais c'est sensé être beaucoup plus à l'ouest ! On ne devait pas à avoir à emprunter ce chemin !

- On ne la pas fait ! Ce sont eux qu'ils l'ont fait ! Maintenant fermes-là !

Lucy se raidit. Quand Natsu beuglait de tels ordres, notamment à elle, c'est qu'il était sérieux. Mais quand il était sérieux, c'est que les ennuis étaient réels et dangereux. Entre deux bousculades, Lucy observait Natsu, ce dernier gardait le regard fixé sur la route et les rétroviseurs, évitant le plus possible les montés de sable qui signalait la présence des vers. Ceux-ci étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop. L'un d'eux sortit enfin ce qui lui servait de tête et passa près de la fenêtre arrière et la brisa quand Lucy tenta de se redresser. Le bruit de verre cassé et le hurlement de Lucy firent mouche aux oreilles du pilote.

- Lucy ! cria-t-il, est-ce que ça va ? Lucy !

- Je vais bien . . . ! entendit-il difficilement.

Peu rassuré par ses paroles, le jeune homme tenta un coup d'œil rapide vers le rétroviseur et ce qu'il vit, lui glaça le sang.

- Bien ? Ton bras est en sang !

- Je vais bien, regarde la route !

Natsu se concentra à nouveaux sur le désert et appuya sur l'accélérateur une nouvelle fois. Plus vite rentrée plus vite soignée. Mais les vers ne furent pas de cet avis et s'approchèrent dangereusement du véhicule. L'un deux passa sous les roux du bolide qui s'éleva de quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol. Natsu et Lucy s'élevèrent eux aussi durant la chute et la voiture continua difficilement sa route. Sans se détourner, le jeune homme continua ses coups de volant, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les bousculades prirent fin. Il jeta un œil à l'un de ses rétros et aperçu les lombrics se diriger vers l'autre côté du désert, les laissant enfin en paix. Le pilote soupira de contentement, enfin . . .

- Lucy-san, je crois qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquilles, déclara-t-il.

- . . .

Aucune réponse de sa partenaire ne parvint jusqu'à lui.

- Lucy-san ? héla-t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse. Le cœur battant, le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers la banquette arrière et réprima un juron.

- LUCY !

La jeune femme était allongée sur la plage arrière, le bras toujours en sang et les yeux clos. Natsu freina brusquement et arrêta son bolide. Sans prendre le temps de sortir de son véhicule, il se glissa à l'arrière et se plaça au-dessus de son amie.

- Lucy tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

Il observa son bras dans lequel il perçu un éclat de verre incrusté dans la chair rougeoyante, une blessure qui lui arracha une grimace, tant elle était laide. Il scruta alors son visage et décela du sang masqué dans ses cheveux. La cause de son inconscience apparu alors à Natsu comme une évidence : Lucy s'était tout simplement cognée quand ils s'étaient élevés, sans ceinture, le choc avait du être rude et elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. A moitié rassuré, le jeune homme entreprit le pansage de ses blessures. Il sortit précipitamment et se dirigea vers le coffre le visage grave et concentré. Le pilote ressortit la mallette des premiers soins et retourna auprès de sa blessée. L'éclat de verre fut le premier à y passer, mais quand le jeune homme le retira le plus rapidement mais proprement possible, la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux de douleur. Elle tenta de se redresser mais Natsu la plaqua fermement contre la banquette, toujours au-dessus d'elle. Ignorante de se ce qui l'entourait, hormis la douleur lacérant son bras, la blonde commença à se débattre violement, avec toute la force qui lui restait. Concentré sur la plaie, Natsu n'émit pas la moindre protestation, mais s'allongea presque sur la jeune femme, les yeux toujours rivés sur la blessure, son corps bloquant tout mouvement voulu à blonde. Quand la douleur commença à s'amenuiser, Lucy compris enfin que ce qui l'empêcher de bouger n'était rien d'autre que son compagnon, littéralement couché sur elle. La jeune femme stoppa alors tout geste, le visage d'un rouge carmin, tandis que son ami restait les yeux rivés sur le bras de la blonde. Alerté par l'absence de réactions de l'ancienne mage, son regard se porta sur celui de Lucy. Quand il se rendit compte de l'état d'éveil de la blessée, ses neurones se reconnectèrent.

- Tu es réveillée Lucy !

Il semblait vraiment soulagé, l'état d'extrême concentration et de peur mêlées que la jeune femme avait put observer chez son amie avait totalement disparut, pour laisser place à un intense soulagement comme elle en avait rarement vu.

- Natsu . . . commença-t-elle.

- T'as mal quelque part ? Ta tête surement !

Il entreprit alors une remonté fulgurante vers le visage de la blonde dont le cerveau commençait sérieusement à manquer d'oxygène et s'attaque à ses cheveux pour mieux observer l'étendu des dégâts.

- Natsu . . . ? répéta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans son observation.

- Natsu . . . tu es trop près . . .

Le jeune homme arrêta enfin son expertise et raccrocha une nouvelle fois le regard chocolat de son amie, avant de réaliser leur position, qui disons . . . pouvait porter à confusion.

Ah oui, beaucoup trop près.

- PARDON ! hurla-t-il en se redressant, je suis désolé Lucy-san ! Je voulais juste . . . !

- Je sais . . . Y'a . . . y'a pas de mal . . .

Lucy se redressa lentement, une main sur son bras tandis que Natsu la regardait d'un air soucieux.

- Je . . . commença le jeune homme.

L'ancienne mage posa son regard sur lui, un sourcil levé.

- Je peux m'occuper de ta tête ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Après un temps d'hésitation, la blonde s'assit correctement et acquiesça silencieusement. D'une main tremblante, Natsu releva alors un peu la chevelure de la jeune femme pour accéder à la blessure. Avec des gestes lents et maintenant assurés, il nettoya la fine plaie et son crâne avant de se détacher doucement de sa partenaire. Aucun d'eux n'osait se regardait, le rouge aux joues, le cœur battant.

- Désolé . . . dit finalement Lucy.

- Lucy-san ?

- Désolé pour tout ça . . .

- Non non ! C'est bon ! rétorqua le jeune pilote, ce sont ces vers qui n'aurait pas dût se trouver là !

- Mais maintenant . . . ajouta la jeune fille, les batteries ?

Natsu releva brusquement la tête.

- Oh non . . . murmura-t-il avant de se précipiter vers la plage avant afin de vérifier le niveau d'énergie solaire, c'est mauvais Lucy-san.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda son interlocutrice.

- On est dans le rouge à cause de mes accélérations de tout à l'heure, on ne peut pas rouler cette nuit !

- Et merde . . . siffla la jeune femme.

Lucy s'affala sur la banquette mais se releva aussitôt. Les sièges étaient poisseux de sang, de son sang.

- On a pas le choix, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, on ne peut repartir que la nuit prochaine.

- Tu as moyen de nous emmener dans un endroit plus adéquat que le milieu du désert pour les prochaines 24 heures ? demanda la blessée.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Natsu répondit d'une voix peu assurée :

- Il y a des rochers qui pourrait faire l'affaire pas loin, mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir arriver jusque là-bas.

- Rocher signifie sol minéral, donc plus dur, annonça la jeune femme, nous y serons à l'abri des vers si ils recommencent à bouger.

- Tu as raison . . . soupira le pilote, je vais essayer . . .

Finalement, ils y arrivèrent. Mais Natsu déclara que les batteries avaient bel et bien atteints leurs limites, aucune chance pour eux de fuite si un quelconque danger les menaçait. Mais ce n'est pas réellement cela qui inquiétait le peureux national. Son amie était mal en point et malgré ces soins, il y avait de grande chance que la blessure s'infecte, surtout dans un environnement comme celui-là. Et il connaissait Lucy mieux que quiconque, même si elle souffrait le martyre, la jeune femme ne laisserait pas un râle s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Tu ne devrais pas forcer Lucy-san . . . réprimanda le jeune pilote alors que la blonde sortait deux couvertures du coffre du bolide.

- Fiche-moi la paix Natsu . . . siffla-t-elle en détournant la tête, je n'utilise pas mon bras gauche à ce que je sache !

Le pauvre garçon n'insista pas. Il ne se formalisait pas sur le ton que l'ancienne mage avait employé, elle détestait se sentir faible et inutile et en faisait toujours trop dans ces conditions.

Natsu fut réveillé dans la nuit par un souffle rauque et rapide. Fidèle à sa nature, le jeune homme partit tout d'abord se recroqueviller sous sa fine couverture. Mais quand le souffle s'accéléra et commença à gémir de douleur, il se tourna vers sa coéquipière. Celle-ci avait descendu le tissu sur son ventre et commençait à s'agiter malgré sa douleur lacérant dans le bras. Ne réfléchissant pas davantage, je pilote accourut auprès de son amie et tenta de la calmé, son état le préoccupant.

- Lucy-san calme-toi ! lui dit-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait plus pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix. Son visage était en sueur et ses cheveux commençaient à lui coller au front. Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune femme semblait batailler contre quelque chose d'invisible, au grand damne du rosé qui en trouvait plus rien à faire. Doucement, il toucha le bras enrubanné de la blonde. Il était brûlant et son touché fit émettre un gémissement de douleur de son ami.

- C'est pas vrai . . . siffla le jeune homme, ça s'est infecté !

Sans attendre d'avantage de réponse de Lucy, il se précipita dans sa voiture pour sortir le nécessaire. Cela fait, l'ancien mage s'attaqua de nouveau à la blessure de verre qu'avait reçu son amie. Il avait peur. Très peur. Lucy lui était très chère et la perdre signifiait beaucoup pour lui. C'est lui qui l'avait mené à vivre cette vie, il ne voulait pas de ce genre de conséquences.

Lucy recommença à s'agiter violement quand il recouvrit la blessure soignée et désinfectée de bandages.

- Lucy-san !

- . . . Chaud ! . . . entendit le jeune homme.

Et sous ses yeux ébahis, Lucy commença maladroitement à faire descendre la fermeture éclair de son haut, le souffle saccadé.

Oulla . . .

- Lucy-san arrêtes !

- . . . fermes . . . chaud . . . réussi à murmurer la blonde.

Au moins elle réussissait à aligné deux mots.

Mais ça main continua sa descente toujours plus bas, dévoila de plus en plus son imposante poitrine jusqu'à ce que le pilote, dont la vue avait momentanément coupé les neurones recouvrit ses esprits et attrapa violement la main de sa partenaire.

- Arrête ça immédiatement Lucy ! cria-t-il.

- Mmh. . chaud !

- Je sais que tu meures de chaud mais il en faut pas te découvrir !

Autant pour son état que pour lui, il fallait l'avouer. La vue de son amie dans cette état lui avait retourné les tripes et penser à des choses que son éducation de gentlemen lui interdisait formellement.

Mais malgré ses ordres, l'ancienne mage continuait comme elle pouvait et avec le peu de forces qui lui restait à agripper la fermeture éclair. Natsu ne vit plus qu'une seule option s'offrir à lui. La jeune femme n'allait pas aimer et bien tant pis.

Sans plus d'explication, il arracha la main de la blonde de sa fermeture éclaire et la ramena le long de son corps. Le pilote se coucha alors sur le côté, empêchant tout mouvement du dit bras, passa son bras sous le cou de son amie pour la surélever un peu, puis allongea son derniers bras au-dessus du corps de la blonde pour enlacer sa main dans la sienne. Natsu empêchait tout geste de la part de son amie qui gémit fortement à son oreille pour faire comprendre sa désapprobation.

- Je sais Lucy, je sais, murmura-t-il, calme-toi . . .

Ses dernières forces la quittèrent et Lucy s'abandonna au sommeil dans le bras de son coéquipier. Lui continua encore de la regarder. Endormis, son visage s'était penché vers le sien et leur front demeurer maintenant collés entre eux.

Elle était encore plus belle vue de près.

Sur ses belle pensées, Natsu s'endormis enfin et rejoignit son amie dans le pays des songes.


	2. Chapter 2

Et c'est partie pour lel chapitre le plus long de ce threeshot!

J'espère qu'il vous plaîrat,

A samedi procchain pour la fin de cette courte histoire sur edoLucy/edoNatsu! XD

_Chapitre 2 : Les allusions commencent_

_Le lendemain matin, au réveil_

Lucy grimaça. Le soleil venait de lui dire bonjour un peu trop violement à son goût, déversant ses rayons sur son visage encore endormis, l'obligeant ainsi à papillonner des paupières pour éviter de sa brûler les yeux. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas se lever, mais alors vraiment pas. Elle se sentait bien, une agréable odeur lui chatouillait les narines, bien callée contre . . .

Contre quoi au juste ?

Quelque chose de chaud, d'enivrant, de doux et imposant. Dont d'une des extensions était passée au-dessus d'elle pour aller rejoindre sa main de l'autre côté. Ce qu'elle tenait d'ailleurs ressemblait étrangement à cette extension du bras, communément appelée main. Ce qui, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense dans son cerveau embrumé, lui fit comprendre que ce qui reposait sur son corps était donc un bras. Donc, par association d'idée, ce qui était à côté d'elle était un corps.

Elémentaire mon cher Gajeel.

Enigme numéro deux : Qui avait eu assez de culot pour aller dormir avec elle dans cette position plus que suggestive ? Son cerveau encore dans le pâté lui répondit simplement : « Aucune idée, mais il verra quant même sa vie se raccourcir ». Comme toute bonne jeune fille dure au réveil, elle acquiesça sans demander plus. La blonde ouvrit alors un œil prudent mais noir de colère vers la personne qui avez eu l'audace de profiter de son sommeil. Mais quand son regard tomba sur les familières mèches roses de Natsu, son cœur rata un battement. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Ses habituelles lunettes étaient posées négligemment sur son torse, permettant ainsi à ses mèches rebelles de se déposer sur son front, surplombant ainsi ses yeux clos.

Son cerveau subit le même traitement que son cœur et afficha hors service.

Plusieurs minutes durant, la jeune femme resta ainsi à détailler tous les détails de son visage qu'elle voyait pour la première fois d'aussi près, sans prendre en compte le petit passage secouriste que lui avait son ami à la fin de la batille des vers. Cette fois là, son visage avait été soucieux et paniqué, tandis que celui-là était serein et doux. Jamais elle n'avait put le voir ainsi.

Mais la magie cessa, le jeune homme, gêné lui aussi par la lumière du soleil enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire, passa une jambe entre ceux de la jeune femme et retira sa main de l'enceinte entremêlée de Lucy pour déposer son bras sur la poitrine de la blonde.

Remise en marche des fonctions neuronales et monté en flèche d'adrénaline.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

- Ça fait mal, Lucy-san . . . gémit le pilote.

La dîtes jeune femme, les jambes croisées et la tête tournée sur le côté ne répondit pas. Natsu, les batteries à la main pour les ranger dans le coffre de la voiture, continua.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Lucy-san, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix ! Tu allais te faire mal à force de gigoter dans tout les sens comme tu le faisais !

Aucune réponse une nouvelle fois. Têtue cette fille . . .

- Sincèrement, Lucy-san, je ne voulais rien te faire !

- Tu t'enfonces ! cria-t-elle.

- Aye !

- Je le sais bien . . .

- De ?

- Je sais bien que n'as pas cherché à me faire du mal, au contraire, chuchota la jeune femme les joues rouges, . . . m . . . merci . . .

- . . .

- C'est bon dit quelque chose !

- T'as fièvre est remonté Lucy-san ? demanda le pilote insouciant.

- . . . Tu vas crever ! Technique spécial numéro 35 ! La prise de la mangouste à une main !

- Ça fait mal ! LUCY-SAN !

Et après que Natsu soit remis de ces blessures, les deux anciens mages reprirent enfin leur route vers la cité royale, pour déposer l'œuf d'Exeeds.

Le pilote, soucieux, regarda Lucy qui grimaçait à chaque sursaut de sa voiture.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Quand nous arriverons, nous demanderons au roi de te faire soigner.

- J'ai dit que ça allait ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Non, répliqua simplement son ami, tu es blessée et tu souffres. Je demanderai personnellement à ce que tu sois soignée à la cité et il n'y a pas à revenir dessus !

C'était rare, mais Natsu avait levé la voix. D'ordinaire, sa peur de Lucy prenait le pas sur toutes ses émotions et il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Mais cette peur là avait était subjuguée par une peur qu'il avait bien trop ressentit ces derniers jours, la peur de la perdre.

- Natsu, entendit-il.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas morfler jusqu'à la cité.

- NON !

Mais Lucy restait Lucy.

Sans nouveaux accrochages, les deux compères atteignirent enfin la cité royale dans l'après-midi, au grand soulagement des deux amis qui pourraient enfin avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit, chez eux (Fairy Tail ayant élu domicile dans la capitale), après presque deux semaines de planques, sauvetages et nuits au clair de lune. Ils se firent accueillirent comme il se doit à la vue de l'œuf qu'ils apportèrent et Coco la messagère veilla personnellement à ce que le roi soit prévenu de leur visite. Lucy et Natsu attendirent donc tout les deux au milieu du hall, l'œuf dans les bras pour le jeune homme qui s'y accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Et les minutes passèrent.

Puis d'autres.

Puis d'autres . . .

- Lucy-san ? demanda enfin un Natsu prudent.

En effet, Lucy n'était particulièrement connue pour sa grande patience.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'une aura noire.

- Il faudrait demander quelque chose pour ta blessure et. . . Aye !

Un regard plus noir que le charbon lui intima de se taire, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

- Pst ! entendirent-ils.

Les deux amis se regardèrent pour demander d'une voix muette si le bruit venait de l'autre, puis commencèrent à scruter les environs. La petite Coco leur faisait de petits gestes discrets afin de leur intimer d'approcher. Silencieusement, les deux anciens mages la rejoignirent et la jeune fille les embarqua dans le couloir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que . . . ! commença Lucy.

- Chut ! implora Coco, c'est pour le roi que je suis ici. Quand il a apprit que vous étiez ici, sa Majesté m'a prié de vous faire venir jusqu'à lui le plus discrètement possible.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda Natsu.

- Vous comprendrez, venez! ordonna-t-elle.

De bonne grâce, les deux membres de Fairy Tail la suivirent jusqu'au plus profond de château, passant même à côté de ce qu'il semblait être les ruines d'un ancien parc d'attraction qui laissèrent bouche bée les anciens mages. Enfin, après un dédale infini de couloirs et de tournants, ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir ouvert sur le ciel. Là, un homme était appuyé sur le mur assis par terre. Il tourna la tête vers les visiteurs et les héla avec un grand sourire :

- Hoy ! Lucy ! Natsu ! s'exclama Gerard.

Le roi d'Edoras, avachi au possible sur le sol les salua de grands gestes.

- Majesté ? crièrent d'une même voix les deux amis.

- Chut ! les implora lui aussi l'ancien mage d'Earthland, je suis pas sensé être là, alors s'il vous plaît !

- . . . Aye . . . répondirent-ils finalement.

D'un geste, Mistogan leur demanda de s'assoir à ses côtés pour admirer la magnifique vu que l'on pouvait observait d'ici. Edoras dans toute sa splendeur.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? demanda la maîtresse des 48 techniques de tortures après un long et embarrassant silence.

- Pour me reposer ! répondit Gerard dans un soupir, reconstruire un royaume c'est du boulot et j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. J'ai un poids énorme sur les épaules et je vais bientôt craquer si je ne fais rien pour ça . . .

- Je comprends . . . murmura le pilote, l'œuf entre ses jambes.

- Et pourquoi nous avoir fait venir, nous, ici ? demanda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

- Parce-que contrairement à tous ces nobles et monarques qui viennent ici que pour l'argent qu'ils pourraient toucher, vous je vous aime bien.

- Merci pour cette franchise Majesté ! dit le pilote.

- Gerard . . . reprit son aîné.

- Aye . . .

- Et pour vous remercier pour l'œuf, continua le roi, c'était une mission dangereuse, et je vous remercie de l'avoir effectuée, je suis si heureux que vous n'ayez rien !

- A propos de ça ! s'exclama alors le rosé.

- Natsu ! lui intima de se taire la blonde.

- Lucy est blessée et je voudrais qu'elle se fasse examiner le plus rapidement possible par un médecin, j'ai fait ce que j'ai put mais la nuit dernière elle a eut une montée de fièvre donc je voudrais qu'elle soit prise en charge le plus rapidement possible !

Surpris, le jeune roi regarda Lucy et s'avança pour observer le bras enrubanné que Lucy avait bien pris la peine de cacher au jeune roi. Quand il vit la blessure il retint une acclamation de surprise. En réalité, ils étaient plus amochés qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

- Coco ! héla-t-il.

- Oui Majesté ? cria presque la messagère en apparaissant à une allure folle auprès de son roi.

- Nous partons pour l'infirmerie, pourrais-tu faire l'éclaireuse pour nous s'il te plaît ?

- Oui Majesté ! répondit-elle en disparaissant.

- Rapide . . . souffla le pilote à côté de la blonde qui acquiesça silencieusement.

- Suivez-moi, déclara Gerard, l'infirmerie n'est pas très loin et je demanderai personnellement que Lucy soit examinée par un médecin compétent. Fairy Tail n'a toujours pas très bonne réputation au sein de ses murs.

- Comme le Royaume au sien des nôtre malgré nos explications, continua Natsu.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé ! tenta la blonde, je vous assure c'est pas très grave !

- Excuse-moi, mais sur ce point je serais tenté d'accorder ma confiance à Natsu, commenta le roi avec un sourire en coin.

- Toi . . . ! commença la jeune femme à l'adresse du rosé qui alla directement aller chercher secours auprès du jeune bleuté chez qui il avait trouvé en moins de dix secondes un ami.

- C'est bon Lucy ! rigola Gerard, il ne fait ça que pour ton bien.

- Ça n'arrange rien au fait qu'une fois mon bras valide, je lui ferais subir mes 48 techniques à la suite !

- NON !

- Oui, mais ce sera grâce à lui que ton bras sera valide.

- Raison de plus pour lui prouver ma gratitude !

- Alors là je peux plus rien pour toi Natsu . . .

- NON ! Désolé Lucy-san ! Aider-moi Gerard-sama !

_Plus tard, devant une porte blanche _

Natsu était accroupi sur le sol de pierre, l'œuf toujours entre ses jambes, tandis que son aîné était adossé au mur. Tout deux attendaient le verdict du médecin sur l'état de la blonde qui inquiétait tant son ami. Le silence devenait pesant, un peu trop au goût du roi qui pour une fois ne se trouvait pas avec quelqu'un qui en voulait à sa place.

- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- De ?

- Lucy et toi.

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna le rosé.

- Comme ça . . . répondit Gerard, je sais à peu près pour ceux de Earthland parce-que je l'ai entendu de la bouche des membres de Fairy Tail, mais vous, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Mais pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? questionna Natsu de plus en plus dubitatif.

- C'est juste comme ça, pour passer le temps ! Ca te dérange de parler de Lucy ?

- Non, mais plutôt de son passé . . .

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Si vous voulez comprendre notre rencontre, il faudrait aussi parler de son passé.

- Je vois pas le problème . . .

- La Lucy de l'autre monde avait quel genre de passé ? demanda alors brusquement le pilote.

- Elle ? Euh . . . Il me semble qu'elle vient d'une famille aisée qu'elle a fuit pour vivre sa vie et échapper à son père. Et accessoirement rejoindre Fairy Tail grâce à l'autre toi . . .

- Ben vous voyez, répliqua le timide, ça peut paraître similaire, mais c'est en réalité tout le contraire.

- Vas-y.

Natsu soupira.

- En lisant vos papiers vous le saurez bien assez vite alors . . . Lucy vient d'une famille extrêmement pauvre. Sa mère est morte quand elle était jeune et c'est son père qui s'est occupé d'elle jusqu'à ses dix ans environ. Quand Lucy a compris que son père avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts et qu'il faisait tout pour elle, Lucy s'est sentie très mal et à quitter sa maison pour vivre en tant que voleuse.

Gerard leva un œil surpris vers son ami.

- Lucy ? Une voleuse ?

- Ouais, confirma le jeune homme, une célèbre voleuse connue sous le nom de « Etoile du Soir » pour les autorités, personne n'a jamais réussi à l'attraper.

- Oh . . . je comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est Lucy qui s'occupe de ce genre de mission !

- Et oui . . . Elle a fait ça jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre.

- Comment ? demanda une nouvelle fois l'ancien mage d'Earthland.

- Je roulais dans le désert il y a environ trois-quatre ans.

_Natsu roulait dans le désert de sable à vive allure. Sa dernière mission terminée, le pilote n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rentrer le plus rapidement possible à la guilde pour parler de ses aventures à son meilleur ami, Gray et astiquer son moyen de transport chéri. Lentement, une silhouette se dessina dans son champ de vision. Les rencontres dans ce genre d'endroit étaient souvent fâcheuses, ce qui dissuada grandement notre peureux national de s'arrêter prendre quelqu'un en stop. Le pilote passa alors à grande vitesse près de la fine silhouette, faisant voler la cape qui lui couvrait les épaules et le visage pour faire découvrir au jeune homme qui regardait dans le rétroviseur, un agréable visage encadré de mèches blonde, les yeux perdus dans le vide._

_- Une fille . . . murmura Natsu à la vue de la jeune femme dans le rétroviseur. _

_Un dilemme s'imposa alors dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Sa peur lui disait de partir loin, très loin de ce désert, sans se retourner et de la laisser en plan, tandis que son éducation de gentleman lui conseillait fortement de venir en aide à une frêle jeune femme, sûrement perdue dans le désert. Mais c'est sa raison qui l'importa haut la main : laisser une personne seule dans le vide de sable équivalait à la laisser mourir et sa fierté de mage de Fairy Tail lui interdisait d'avoir un mort sur la conscience._

_- Je le sais pourtant que le suis trop gentil ! Je le sais pourtant! grimaça le jeune homme après toutes ces cogitations, appuyant violemment sur le frein._

_Le pilote revint alors en marche arrière auprès de la jeune femme et ouvrit sa vitre à sa hauteur._

_- Oy ! lança-t-il, c'est pas très prudent de marcher toute seule dans le désert, surtout pour une jeune fille !_

_C'est le silence qui lui répondit, ainsi que les pas continuels de la dite jeune fille._

_- Euh . . . s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, je sais que ce que je viens de dire peut être mal interpréter, alors . . . oublie ! j'ai aucune arrière pensée, je veux juste au-moins t'avancer jusqu'à la prochaine ville ! Je suis pas un pervers . . ._

_Natsu s'arrêta. La blonde avait enfin daigné lever son regard vers le sien, deux yeux chocolat, magnifiques fixaient maintenant le pilote. Ils étaient sévères et arrachèrent un petit dégluti discret de la part du jeune homme qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce genre vision, peureux qu'il était._

_- Tu le ferais ? demanda sa voix, plus grave que ce que Natsu n'aurais cru._

_- Bien sûr ! affirma-t-il, un peu plus assuré._

_Après tout, il était dans sa voiture, que pourrait-il lui arriver ?_

_La jeune femme contourna alors le bolide pour passer du coté passager, se débarrasser de sa cape sable et s'installer confortablement sur le siège avant. Natsu retint un cri de surprise. Il avait l'habitude de regarder les filles avec la complicité de son meilleur ami, mais celle-là valait le coup d'œil : long cheveux blond, corps de déesse dont les atouts principaux étaient une taille de guêpe et (et surtout) une importante poitrine à rendre jalouses toutes les filles dans les magasines de Fried et que le Maître ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Malgré les vêtements amples qu'elle portait, il était facile de discerner ses courbes avantageuses, ainsi qu'un collier à chaine longue orné d'une pierre qui semblait précieuse. Quand son regard passa sur la pierre au creux de ses « montagne », Natsu détourna vite le regard pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la route qu'il avait reprise après l'arrivée de la jeune femme._

_- Ben . . . et bien . . . Je m'appelle Natsu, commença-t-il, et toi ?_

_- . . . Layla, répondit-elle d'un ton sec._

_- Ok . . ._

_Et ben c'était pas gagné . . ._

_- Joli collier. Où-est-ce que tu l'as eu ?_

_- Il vient de ma mère._

_- Tu faisais quoi seule dans le désert ?_

_- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas un pervers._

_- Euh . . . Ouais, et ?_

_- Alors arrête de poser des questions perverses._

_. . . En quoi ses questions pouvaient-elles paraître perverses ? _

_- Bien . . ._

_Il était pas sorti d'affaire là . . ._

_- Euh . . . Sinon, tu voudrais que je t'emmène jusqu'où ?_

_- Shirotsume, répondit-elle après une hésitation presque imperceptible._

_- Shirotsume ? T'as de la chance s'est sur ma route ! Il faut juste que je m'arrête à la prochaine ville pour faire le plein de carburant magique, ensuite je t'y déposerai._

_- . . . Merci, souffla-t-elle._

_- Euh . . . De rien, dit-il dans un souffle._

_Il avait l'intime conviction qu'arracher un merci à la jeune femme était un exploit en soi, il ne savait pas pourquoi . . . Le jeune homme fut soudain sortit de ses pensées. Un rapide éclat de lumière dans son rétroviseur avait attiré son attention, puis un second et puis . . ._

_- On a de la visite, fit le garçon._

_Après un coup d'œil dans son rétro, Natsu sentit la jeune femme se raidir. Fâcheuse rencontre . . . ?_

_Comme il s'y attendait, leur voiture fut bientôt encerclée par une bande de motards pas vraiment accueillant. Ceux-ci les toisaient d'un œil mauvais du haut de leurs petites motos, ce qui fit bien rire le pilote. Layla elle, avait ramené ses cheveux devant son visage et prenait appuie sur la fenêtre, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle se cachait. Les caïds eux, continuaient leur inspection de l'intérieur et semblaient s'intéresser tout particulièrement à la jeune femme dont la respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide._

_- Ils ne rechercheraient pas une blonde par hasard ? demanda alors Natsu._

_Elle tourna son visage vers lui, Layla semblait réellement stressée, inquiète._

_- Tu voudrais que je te sorte de là ?_

_Natsu vit ses yeux s'écarquiller tout doucement, une lueur s'incompréhension s'immisçait dorénavant à la place de la peur dans ses yeux chocolat. Le jeune homme lui, sourit d'un air réconfortant et commença lentement à mettre ses lunettes._

_- Je en suis pas avec ses gens, commença-t-il, je n sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent et je ne veux pas le savoir._

_Il vint placer tout aussi lentement sa main sur le boitier de vitesse tandis que les motards commençaient dehors à s'agiter au vu du comportement du pilote._

_- Mais j'ai promis que je t'emmènerais à Shirotsume, continua-t-il, et je tiens toujours mes promesses._

_La voiture démarra en trombe au milieu des motos dans un rugissement sonore et distança aisément les pauvres hommes qui n'eurent que leurs yeux pour pleurer. Layla s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à l'hanse au dessus de sa tête le regard fixé sur la route qui défilait à toute allure devant elle. Puis doucement, la voiture repris un rythme de croisière, après avoir assez distancé leur précédente rencontre. Natsu éclata de rire._

_- Je voulais pas te faire peur ! déclara-t-il tout sourire._

_- J'ai pas eu peur ! rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton grave._

_- Aye ! _

_Mais c'est qu'elle ferait peur pas la blondinette !_

_- . . .Natsu ? demanda faiblement Layla après quelques minutes._

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci . . . _

_Le mage ne répondit pas, se contenta d'un petit sourire. Elle n'était pas méchante, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il livré ? Surtout à ces hommes . . ._

_Le reste du trajet vers la ville portuaire où ils devaient s'arrêter se fit sans encombre et sans paroles. Cela n'importunait pas Natsu, loin de là. Il était habitué à rouler seul et le silence était son quotidien, mais le pilote aurait bien voulu tiré quelques mots de plus à la jeune femme qui se murait dans un mutisme profond à chaque demande. Enfin arrivés à la fameuse ville de Hargeon, connue pour être l'une des plus importantes villes de magie de tout Edoras, quand l'on savait où aller, cela va de soit. Avec le roi et toutes ses demandes et impôts magiques, il devenait de plus en plus dur de trouvait du carburant magique, ce qui avait la fâcheuse manie d'énerver Natsu, qui d'ordinaire était d'un naturel plutôt calme._

_- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça-t-il à sa passagère en s'arrêtant devant un magasin._

_Layla regarda l'enseigne dans un dire un mot._

_- Je te laisse la voiture j'en ai pas pour longtemps, déclara-t-il avant de s'en aller vers la boutique._

_La jeune femme remarqua soudain un brusque changement d'attitude du jeune homme. Elle le connaissait plutôt assuré, mais là, le pilote regardait autour de lui, comme si tout allait lui tomber sur la tête ou si toutes les personnes autour de lui voulaient sa peau. Se pourrait-il que le jeune homme soit en réalité un trouillard dans la vie de tous les jours ?_

_Mais ceci n'était vraiment pas son problème._

_Rapidement, la jeune femme s'activa. Elle passa du côté conducteur et commença à examiner tout les recoins autour d'elle._

_- C'est pas vrai . . . siffla-t-il, il n'a quant même pas embarqué les clés !_

_Mais après plusieurs secondes de recherches, la voleuse dût bien se rendre à l'évidence : Natsu avait bien pris le soin d'emmener avec lui les clés de son cher bolide à quatre roues. La jeune femme ne testa même pas le coup des fils sous le volant, si elle se loupait, c'était grillé quand il reviendrait. Passablement irritée, la blonde regagna le siège passager pour s'atteler à la découverte de la boîte à gants, merveilleuse invention des constructeurs automobiles dans laquelle se trouvait généralement, les documents à ne pas perdre et dans son cas, à voler. Malheureusement pour Layla, rien ne lui apparut, décidément, ce type n'était pas un pigeon ! A part un petit calepin que la blonde soupçonnait de ne contenir que des adresses. Malgré tout, la jeune femme l'ouvrit. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait peut-être sa prochaine cible? Mais après l'avoir ouvert, la blonde s'arrêta. Elle fixait d'une manière intense la première page du petit calepin et ne pouvait plus détourner le regard._

_Alors comme ça, Natsu était . . . ?_

_Layla referma d'un coup sec le précieux petit ouvrage et le rangea immédiatement dans la boîte à gant qu'elle referma aussi sec. Elle ferma les poings et ne bougea plus de son siège. C'est dans cette position que Natsu la retrouva. Il s'occupa du carburant puis vint s'assoir à ses côtés dans la voiture. Avec un sourire timide, le jeune homme lui tendit un sandwich grossièrement emballé dans de l'aluminium._

_- Tu dois avoir faim, dit-il simplement._

_Aucun mot, mais c'est le ventre de la jeune femme qui répondit à sa place dans un grondement sonore. Mais pour autant, la blonde ne bougea pas._

_- Aller, ça va pas t'empoisonner ! T'aurais pas peur dit moi !_

_- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe._

_Elle s'empara alors, le rouge aux joues, du pauvre morceau de pain pour le dévorer littéralement sous l'œil moqueur de son chauffeur._

_- Et puis . . . réussi-t-elle à placer entre deux bouchers, t'es mal placer pour parler de courage !_

_Le jeune pilote se raidit avec un tout autre sourire et se gratta lentement la tête._

_- Ah t'as remarqué . . . rigola-t-il, ouais euh . . . Je suis pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit de sortir de ma voiture. Je dois l'avouer, je suis un grand froussard ! J'ai peur d'après tout ce qui m'entoure !_

_Le jeune homme rigola une nouvelle fois, gêné. Layla, elle, avait tout bonnement arrêté de manger pour regarder Natsu. Il avouait si facilement ses faiblesses . . . A ce stade, l'on ne pouvait pas se moquer, c'était un acte de courage en soi._

_- Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais on à une destination ! dit-il pour changer de sujet, direction : Shirotsume !_

_Il n'était pas tard et le pilote affirmait que les deux jeunes gens seraient à la ville un peu avant la nuit, déclaration fort appréciable quand on connaissait la distance qui séparait la ville et la jeune femme il y a encore quelques heures. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, ne dit plus un mot de tout le trajet, se contentant de hocher la tête quand son chauffeur lui déclarait quelque chose. Elle semblait au jeune homme, plongée dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans ses tourments. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la fameuse ville tant attendu de la blonde : Shriotsume. Quand il lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, Layla daigna lever la tête pour pouvoir observer la ville si faiblement éclairée par la lumière du soir._

_- T'as prévu un endroit pour dormir ? demanda soudainement son chauffeur, parce que sinon . . ._

_- Je m'en sortirai, le coupa-t-elle brusquement._

_- Oh . . . Euh . . . Alors où veux-tu que je te dépose ?_

_- Dépose-moi ici, déclara la jeune femme._

_- Là tout de suite là maintenant ?_

_- Dépose-moi ici et maintenant._

_- Aye !_

_Oh que oui elle faisait peur la blondinette ! _

_Quand elle fut sortit de la voiture, Natsu passa la tête hors de la portière, mais Layla ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers lui._

_- Bon et bien je suppose que nous en reverrons plus, alors, j'espère que tout va bien ce passer pour toi, et tout et tout !_

_- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_Elle partit alors sans se retourner, sans une dernière parole. La jeune femme semblait vouloir le fuir, comme elle fuyait tout le monde._

_Tard dans la nuit, riche bâtisse_

_Layla s'approchait silencieusement de la vielle maison. Son occupant ordinaire était un riche duc dans la fortune s'était bien au-delà de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait déjà détroussées. La jeune femme observa les fenêtres, elles étaient toutes hautes et aucune lumières ne les traversait, le duc ne se servait de cette maison qu'en tant que maison de vacances, donc personne ne viendrait l'importuner dans son larcin. A l'aide d'un fouet magique, la voleuse se hissa jusqu'au toit du manoir, de là, son accès aux fenêtres serait facilité, son vol aussi par la même occasion. En fin arrivée, elle s'attaqua à la vitre qui se dressait encore sur son chemin._

_- Tu ne trouveras rien à l'intérieur, déclara une voix._

_Layla si figea et se retourna brusquement à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien. Natsu était assis et adossé au semblant de muraille qui entourait le toit et détaillait d'un air calme la blonde beaucoup plus nerveuse._

_- Tu trouveras rien à l'intérieur, répéta-t-il._

_- Pour . . . ?_

_- Pour ton vol._

_- Mais je . . . !_

_- Mais oui et moi je suis un dragon sans peur._

_La jeune femme n'osait plus dire un mot, alors il savait ? _

_- Comment tu as su ? dit-elle enfin._

_- C'était pas très compliqué, annonça-t-il._

_- Oui, mais . . . !_

_- En premier lieu tes vêtements._

_- . . . ?_

_- Ils sont plutôt usés et ne sont pas à ta taille, ils sont amples mais court, tu n'as donc pas assez d'argent pour t'en racheter, ce qui suggère une vie pauvre, mais aussi potentiellement des larcins fréquents pour ta survie. Ça c'est ta façon de manger qui me le dit. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu as ramené tes jambes vers toi quand tu as commencé à manger, signe que tu te caches quand tu manges en présence de quelqu'un, surtout quand c'est son propriétaire._

_- . . ._

_Très fort le rosé sur le coup . . ._

_- Enfin le plus flagrant : ton collier._

_- . . . !_

_- Si tu me dis que c'est vraiment celui de ta mère, moi j'ai le mal des transports. Malheureusement pour toi, je connais déjà ce collier, il appartient à un riche homme d'affaire du nom de Zaelon qui a envoyé des affiches un peu partout à Edoras pour le retrouver, avec à la clé, une plutôt forte récompense._

_Layla déglutit, en réalité, il l'avait grillé dès qu'elle était rentrée dans son véhicule._

_- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a volé le collier, en tout cas pas en premier lieu. C'est cette espèce de bande de motards à la noix qui s'est attaqué à nous, en fin à toi, qui leur ait volé le collier, je me trompe ? « Etoile du soir » c'est ça ?_

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées le poing fermé._

_- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle enfin._

_- Pour te prévenir._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Qu'il n'y a rien à voler dans cette maison._

_- De . . . !_

_- Le duc Evaro était trop honnête, pour aider un des ses amis. Il a vendu tous ses bien, que ce soit le personnel, le mobilier, les bijoux etc . . .Il n'y à plus rien d'intéressant, je le sais, j'y ai déjà fait le tour._

_- Comment ?_

_- En passant par la porte, répondit-il comme une évidence._

_En effet, un évidence pour une voleuse renommée . . ._

_- Mais je ne suis pas là que pour m'assurer de ta santé, ajouta le pilote, je suis aussi venu te poser une question._

_La blonde releva document la tête pour fixer son regard dans le sien, attendant le verdict._

_- Pourquoi à ce qu'à moi, tu ne m'as rien volé ?_

_Ses paroles laissèrent Layla désarmée. Pourquoi ? Pour toute réponse, elle murmura quelque chose._

_- J'ai pas une super ouïe je te préviens !_

_- J'ai dit : Fairy Tail._

_Natsu n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Alors c'était pour cela, parce qu'il faisait partie de cette guilde . . ._

_- Comment as-tu su ?_

_- Dans la boîte à gants j'ai trouvé un petit calepin, j'ai cru que c'était un groupement d'adresse mais je me suis trompée. C'était un album photo. Tu étais avec des gens, tu riais et derrière vous, on peut clairement voir le symbole de Fairy Tail sur le mur. _

_- Je vois, déclara-t-il, tu as du respect pour ma guilde ?_

_- J'en ai entendu parler, vous êtes une des rares guildes encore debout avec Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale. L'une des rares guildes qui s'oppose encore au roi fou._

_- C'est une guilde noire._

_- Qu'importe ! Vous faites ce qu'il vous semble juste, j'ai toujours admiré Fairy Tail . . ._

_- Je vois . . . Il faut vraiment que je peigne le symbole de Fairy Tail sur la voiture, ça devient urgent . . . murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même, tu voudrais nous rejoindre ?_

_Ses paroles stoppèrent tous geste de la part de Layla. Il lui proposait de . . . !_

_- En tant que membre je peux m'assurer d'une place pour toi à nos côté._

_- Mais je suis une voleuse ! rétorqua la jeune femme perdue, personne ne voudrait d'une . . . !_

_- Si tu savais toute les sortes de personne qui ont rejoint notre guilde depuis que le roi fou est au pouvoir, tu serais surprise ! Tu n'es pas la première et encore moins la dernière. Et puis ! Tu as déjà remplit une mission non ?_

_La future ex-voleuse le regarda, songeuse. Il lui désigna le collier à son cou quand elle comprit enfin._

_- Tu as remplit haut la main la mission qui était de retrouver ce collier, il ne manque plus qu'à le ramener à son propriétaire._

_Layla était dubitative, il lui proposait de l'emmener dans sa guilde, la guilde de ses rêves . . . Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Natsu se leva et la rejoignit en quelques pas près de la fenêtre. Arrivé devant la jeune femme, il tendit la main._

_- Je suis Natsu Fireball, le coursier le plus rapide d'Edoras et mage de la guilde de Fairy Tail. En tant que tel, je me ferai un plaisir de t'avancer une place dans ma guilde. Quel est ton nom ?_

_. . . Il avait vraiment tout deviné. Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle lui tendit une main tremblante._

_- Lucy Ashley._

_- Alors Lucy-san, bienvenue . . . à Fairy Tail._

Le roi d'Edoras observa son ami.

- Je vois, alors c'est entièrement grâce à toi que Lucy est parmi nous aujourd'hui.

- Pour vous avouer la vérité, je me suis toujours sentit responsable d'elle. C'est bizarre non ? C'est toujours elle qui m'aide depuis ce jour.

- J'en suis pas certain, déclara Gerard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ces derniers jours, c'est plutôt toi qui t'es occupé d'elle. Sans toi, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau à l'heure qui l'est.

- Vous exagérez, Gerard-sama . . .

- Va s'avoir . . . répondit son nouvel ami.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement à côté du roi qui tourna la tête et Natsu qui se redressa, l'œuf dans les bras. Lucy apparut aussi vite que la porte s'était ouverte et fit volte face pour s'adresser aux pauvres infirmières.

- J'ai dit : hors de question ! criait-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde! Et voilà la fin de ce threeshot qui me tenait à coeur.

Bon et bien j'en suis pas très fière :S J'ai pas trouvé une fin correcte, comme je le voulais mais là j'avais vraiment plus d'idée, enfin bref, . . .

Je n'espère plus qu'il vous plaira,

Bonne journée à vous!

(Et désolé pour ce tout petit chapitre)

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle histoire commence

Elle était furieuse, son bras nouvellement enrubanné était plaqué contre sa poitrine et son visage vociférait toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait.

- Mais b***** je vous ais dis que je ne voulais pas de ce p***** de truc de m**** ! Jamais je ne porterai un truc aussi . . . !

Elle perdait ses mots, ça la rendait encore plus furieuse. Quelque peu ébahis par le volume sonore de la blonde, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la prudemment tête dans la pièce pour apercevoir la raison de cette sortie en fanfare de la jeune femme. Tout bonnement un simple ensemble jupe et haut décolleté pour habiller l'ancienne mage dont les vêtements méritaient amplement une nouvelle jeunesse.

- Mais mademoiselle ! tentèrent les infirmières.

- J'ai dit non ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Gerard à la demande muette de son ami, trop effrayé pour faire un geste.

- Ces filles veulent me faire mettre ce truc immonde, pour la seul raison que mes fringues sont déchirés !

- En l'occurrence . . . tenta le roi.

- Hors de question que je mette un truc aussi . . . commença Lucy qui tentait vainement de trouver ses mots.

- Féminin? souffla Natsu.

- Toi, la ferme.

- Aye !

- On dirait ce que portait la Lucy d'Earthland, commenta le bleuté.

- Ouais et alors ? rugit la blonde.

- Ben, tenta-t-il, si ça va à l'une, ça va à l'autre !

- Je ne te parle pas de ça et puis d'abord, rougit la jeune femme, ça lui allait pas . . .

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- D'un point de vue d'homme . . . commença Gerard.

Les anciens mages échangèrent une nouvelle fois un regard entendu.

- . . . Si, finirent-ils synchros.

- . . . bande de . . . s'énerva lentement Lucy, vous allez prendre, vous et votre descendance !

- Tu peux pas me frapper je suis roi ! l'arrêta sa Majesté le trouillard.

- Alors Natsu prendra pour toi !

- Non ! hurla le pauvre rosé, Gerard-sama !

_Quelques minutes et tortures plus tard_

Natsu gisait inerte sur le sol tandis que Gerard tentait vainement de le ramener à la vie. Lucy, elle, avait croisé les jambes et était adossée au mur, le visage tourné d'indifférence.

- J'ai eu peur, commenta le roi, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était mort !

- Il a l'habitude, déclara sèchement la blonde.

Gerard émit une plainte compatissante.

- Gerard, que vas-tu faire de l'œuf ? demanda Lucy.

Le roi sourit au tutoiement, ça faisait longtemps.

- Aucune idée, soupira l'ancien mage d'Earthland, je suppose que je vais faire comme avec les autres.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les autres œufs ont été placés dans des familles humaines pour se faire adopter.

- Hein ? Ce ne serait pas mieux de les regrouper entre eux ?

- C'est parce que les humains et le Exceeds ont été séparé que ça à dégénéré. Je veux que les nouveaux Exceeds cohabitent avec les humains pour éviter toute récidives chez les fous de magie comme ont en découvrent actuellement. Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose à faire mais je n'ai pas d'autres idées.

- Je vois, souffla la mage.

Elle observa silencieusement l'œuf pourpre pour qui elle s'était battu corps et âme. Il allait lui manquer.

- Vous le voulez ? demanda soudainement Gerad comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien oui ! Ceux d'Earthland avaient adopté Happy et je suis sûr que vous feriez de l'excellent travail avec lui !

- Mais c'est pas la même chose ! tenta la blonde.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu imagines le Natsu d'Earthland, le bagarreur, le violent, s'occuper d'un bébé ? Et bien il l'a fait. Tu verrais pas mieux ton Natsu pour ce rôle ?

- Si c'est lui, ça va ! rougit la jeune femme, ce sera sans moi !

- Et pourquoi cela ? sourit le roi aux cheveux bleus.

- Je suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose et puis . . . tenta-t-elle.

- Et moi je suis certain que vous ferrez de l'excellent travail, Natsu et toi. Et si tu n'es pas contente, c'est une « demande » de ton roi qui t'ordonne de prendre soin de ce bébé.

Lucy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorgna tel un animal sur l'homme devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui faire.

- Charogne . . .

- On s'amuse comme on peut . . . !

- Gerard-sama . . .

Les mots presque grognés par une voix féminine firent sursauter la jeune blonde et frissonner le jeune bleuté. Lentement, il tourna sa tête en direction du nouvel arrivant, une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux couleur Scarlett.

- Erza-san . . . grimaça-t-il.

- Erza Knightwalker ! crièrent deux voix à l'unisson.

Natsu s'était réveillé et tenait Lucy en bouclier contre leur ancienne ennemie.

- T'étais pas mort toi . . . ? siffla sa coéquipière.

La jeune femme les toisa un instant du regard. Son ancien habit de capitaine semblait avoir été ranger au placard et la jeune femme arborait maintenant des habits sobres et élégants, proclamant son nouveau statut de citoyenne du roi Gerard. Le temps d'adaptation avait long et rude, mais elle avait finit par apprécier son tout nouveau dirigeant qui lui rendait bien. Encore un regard, et la rouge s'inclina profondément devant les membres de la guilde qu'elle pourchassait auparavant.

- Lucy Ashley, Natsu Fireball, commença-t-elle, mes plus profondes excuses mais je dois solliciter le roi d'Edoras pour une affaire urgente. Où vous croyez aller vous ?

Gerard semblait avoir tenté un repli stratégique pendant la révérence de ce qui lui tenait lieu dorénavant de « secrétaire à mauvais caractère » mais Erza l'avait déjà remarqué depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Euh . . . c'est-à-dire, Erza-san . . . tenta-t-il en se retournant lentement avec un sourire vain vers son futur bourreau.

- Ne pensais même pas à vous échapper une seconde fois Majesté, grogna-t-elle, une aura noir l'entourant, ou je risque d'être intransigeante !

L'ancienne mage lui prit alors l'oreille et commença à l'amener vers les lieux de vie du château sous les cris de souffrance du jeune homme.

- Non non non pas l'oreille ! couinait-il, je recommencerai pas Erza-san je te promets ! Erza-san ! Lucy ! Natsu ! Prenez l'œuf et je viendrai vous voire quand j'aurais réussi à m'échapper d'Erza! Aïe aïe aïe ! ERZA-SAN !

Le pauvre roi disparut avec la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge au tournant du couloir, sous les yeux médusés des membres de Fairy Tail, sous le choc.

- Il vient de ce passer quoi là ? demanda d'une petite voix le pilote attitré de la guilde.

- Je sais pas trop, murmura Lucy, en fait, je crois que face à Erza, il devient aussi nul que toi.

- Lucy-san . . . gémit le peureux.

Toujours les mots qui réconfortent, cette fille était un mur de glace quand elle s'y mettait.

- Alors que fait-on maintenant ? demanda finalement le rosé.

- . . . Gerard nous a très gentiment « proposé » de nous occuper de l'œuf en tant que parents si j'ai bien tout compris . . .

Natsu regarda son amie, les sourcils levés.

- Nous ? Sérieusement ?

- Enfin . . . la guilde quoi !

- Oh . . . souffla-t-il.

Ils observèrent longuement l'œuf ovale devant eux avant de se fixer. Réellement ? Eux ? Du coin de l'œil, Natsu observa sa partenaire. Faire avec elle autre chose que des missions et séances de torture . . . Programme plutôt alléchant . . . La blonde avait de son côté suivit le même cheminement de pensés et semblait vouloir trouver ses mots. Le pilote la devança.

- Et bien je crois qu'on va devoir faire avec ! commença-t-il.

Lucy braqua à nouveau son regard dans le sien, peut-être bien alors . . .

- Un nouveau membre pour Fairy Tail ! finit-il avec un sourire made in Natsu.

Les deux partenaires rentrèrent à la guilde avec comme bagages le fameux œuf rouge. Quelques jours plus tard, il éclot pour faire apparaître un petit chat rouge au caractère, ils ne le surent que trop tard, de chien. S'il prenait pour souffre douleur le pauvre Natsu qui ne savait pas se défendre face à son « fils », comme l'appelait Mirajane, Lucy était l'idole du chat qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, hormis pendant ses missions, jugées trop dangereuse par la blonde. Dans ces moments, « Keiji » revenait au pauvre pilote, à son « père » qui souffrait pour une fois de l'absence de sa coéquipière, la « mère. Toute la guilde jasait sur le petit couple et leur enfant adoptif, c'était devenu le sujet préféré de toutes les conversations de bar. Mais celles-ci s'arrêtèrent au moment où la blonde perdit patience et se déchaina littéralement sur absolument toute les personnes présentent dans la guilde, avec seulement un bras. Bien entendu, Natsu n'y coupa pas, pour son plus grand malheur . . .

Le chat naquit sans ailes, mais doué de la parole. Les rumeurs qu'ils purent récolter sur les autres œufs d'Exceeds leurs apprirent que c'était le cas pour tout les autres. Au grand damne de Natsu et d'une bonne partie de la population, la magie avait belle et bien disparue à tout jamais d'Edoras.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Lucy était partie pour une mission depuis plusieurs jours déjà et Natsu s'occupait comme à son habitude de son cher bolide de course et nouvellement du petit chaton. Il était penché, torse nu à cause de la chaleur trop importante de cet été, sur le moteur de sa voiture, tandis que le bébé chat dormait tranquillement sur un coussin sur l'établi. Une personne passa la tête dans le domaine privé du pilote et, quand elle confirma la présence du jeune homme, sourit. La blonde rentra alors silencieusement dans le garage de son ami, un pansement sur la joue pour toute blessure, sourit de plus belle et s'appuya sur le chambrant de la porte.

- C'est comme ça que tu fais s'endormir un bébé ? demanda-t-elle d'un air narquois.

- C'est l'un des rares moments où ce démon me fout la paix, rigola-t-il sans lever le nez de son véhicule, comment c'est passé ta mission ?

- Un enfer . . . soupira la blonde.

Natsu leva un œil inquiet à sa partenaire avant de se détourner quand il vit le simple pansement.

- Comment tu t'en ais sortit avec lui ? ajouta Lucy en désignant le félin assoupi.

- Un enfer . . . répéta-t-il sur le même ton qu'avait employé son amie.

La jeune femme lorgna un moment sur son ami. Torse nu, il était encore plus attirant. Bien qu'il passe le plus claire de son temps assis sur les fauteuils de son bolide, il s'entretenait régulièrement. Peu de personne le savait mais ce n'était pas que pour ses compétences de conducteur de l'extrême que Natsu avait rejoint Fairy Tail. Elle le regarda ainsi jusqu'à ce que le rosé ne se relève et parte vers le lavabo où il se lava les mains.

- Il s'endort n'importe où, n'importe quand, soupira encore le jeune homme, il pourrait y avoir une guerre autour de lui, je ne suis pas certain qu'il se réveillerait.

- Tu es dur. . . rigola la blonde.

- Ouais ben c'est pas toi qui prends cher avec ce monstre ! Enfin bref passons, comment va ton bras ?

- Mon bras va très bien ! Je te l'ai déjà répété . . .

- Hum . . .

Il s'approcha de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux. La leur qu'y vit la jeune femme ne lui plut pas du tout. Sans crier gare, le pilote frappa sans trop de force, l'ancienne blessure de son amie qui vit immédiatement floue. Les larmes aux yeux elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, tenant son bras en tremblotant et insulta son ami de tous les noms.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était trop tôt pour partir pour des missions de ce genre, la réprimanda son coéquipier partit chercher le nécessaire, tu as dut souffrir tout le trajet.

- De quoi je me mêle enfoiré . . . grimaça-t-elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas dût, continua son partenaire.

- Quand mon bras sera redevenu comme avant je te torturerai tellement que même Keiji ne voudra plus te faire pleurer . . .

Natsu frissonna à la menace. Elle serait bien capable de quelque chose dans le genre, même si leur relation depuis l'arrivée du bébé s'était calmée, ce qui par ailleurs, revenait à dire que Lucy s'était adoucie au contact de l'Exceed. Se ressaisissant, bien que toujours apeurer pas les paroles de son amie, il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à remettre le pansement. Lentement, et sous les yeux de tueur de la blonde, il le défit, laissant apercevoir la peau encore rouge et la reste de chaire encore visible. Doucement, il le nettoya, évitant le plus possible de regarder le reste de ce corps si bien proportionné et dont la peau lui faisait tant envie.

De son côté, Lucy n'en menait pas large. Natsu, encore torse nu, un très mauvais point pour sa conscience, lui soufflait presque imperceptiblement dans le cou, ce qui arrachait à chaque respiration, un frisson dans le l'échine de la blonde.

Quand il eut enfin finit son travail, le rosé se permit de baisser lentement sa main le long de la peau de son bras ce qui finit d'achever la blonde qui se crispa. Alarmé, Natsu releva la tête pour faire face à une Lucy rougit par ce simple geste. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps s'arrêta.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se parler. Les mots bleus parlait d'eux même et lentement, les deux partenaires approchèrent leurs visages avant de s'effleurer les lèvres. Encore un regard et une permission muette, et ils scellèrent le contacte dans un commun d'accord. Toutes ces semaines, ces mois, ces années à s'observer mutuellement dans le dos de l'autre avait rendu les deux amants avides. Le contact devenait de plus en plus passionné, les deux ayant besoin de l'autre. Lucy passa une main derrière la tête de son partenaire afin d'approfondir le baiser quand Natsu lui fut arraché dans un grand cri de guerre.

Rouvrant les yeux de surprise, Lucy découvrit le jeune homme un peu plus loin, éclater face contre terre, face à une petite boule de poils rouge.

- Je ne te permettrai jamais de poser tes sales pattes sur ma Lucy-sama ! hurla Keiji de rage.

Légèrement déçue mais amusée, la blonde s'attendait à la crise de larmes habituelle du rosé mais il celle-ci vint pas. Pour toute réponse à la menace du félin, Natsu se releva lentement, prenant à chaque appui, un temps qui semblait infini.

- Espèce . . . de sale . . . matou . . . commença une voix grave, tu n'imagines même pas depuis combien de temps j'en rêve . . . Je vais t'arracher les moustaches !

Lucy eut l'immense honneur de voir un Natsu dans ses mauvais jours, ce qui déplut fortement au pauvre chat qui le découvrit aussi très bon élève des technique de tortures se sa nouvellement petite amie, et très en colère contre lui, pour avoir gâché, un moment aussi magique.

Si le Natsu qu'il avait rencontré se mettait en colère pour un rien, il fallait pour celui d'Edoras beaucoup de chose, énormément même. Soit: un problème mécanique dans sa chère voiture, des mois de surveillance d'un morveux à quatre pattes, trois jours sans la fille qui vous fait rêver et une désillusion complète.

Et si pour le Natsu de l'autre monde, la colère n'était que passagère, chez le pilote, elle pouvait rester longtemps, mais très longtemps . . . N'en fut qu'à déplaire à la, pour une fois, pauvre Lucy . . .

Bon ben encore désolé pour cette fin et à la prochaine fois! ^^


End file.
